Harry Smith's Boring Class Trip
Harry Smith's Boring Class Trip is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was first aired in September 2015. Synopsis Harry and friends try to entertain themselves on the most mind-numbingly boring class trip imaginable! Plot The episode opens with Harry Smith's class boarding a coach, ready to go on a trip to Seaport. Harry rushes to the back with David Marshall, Alan Ross, Blair Cameron and Jamie Wallace, the latter of whom does a cartwheel across the seats before they sit down. After Jack Sanderson starts driving the coach ten minutes late due to William Fraser losing his lunchbox, Harry notices a half empty paper cup of coffee from Moonbucks under the seat in front. He kicks it over, spilling coffee on Mae MacDonald's new shoes - she screams so loudly she is forced to sit with Catriona McMillan for the rest of the journey. Later, the rowdy bus passes through Gamerton. Harry and friends do huge farts and throw random litter from their schoolbags across the bus. Catriona orders Jack to stop the bus over their disruption, then the five dash to the door, open it and sprint into the many arcades. Unfortunately for them, Catriona, Jack and a few goody-goody pupils round them up before they have the chance to dump their spare change in the machines. Natasha Sagdiyev randomly annoys everyone by singing will.i.steal songs. Eventually they arrive on a cliff at Seaport. Everyone is disappointed by the bland scenery and cold, windy weather. After the class leaves the coach, Catriona explains that they will start off the outing by walking along the clifftop and gives them worksheets, asking them to draw wildlife they see and describe it. Everyone groans. Harry is so annoyed about being stuck doing boring schoolwork instead of heading to the beach he deliberately lets go of his worksheet. Much to his disappointment the wind blows it into a big field instead of off the cliff. Catriona chases the sheet of paper, which flutters into an old barn. A farmer rushes out of the barn and chases her off his land with a pitchfork; the pupils roar with laughter. Many more 'accidentally' drop their worksheets, though Catriona doesn't bother to gather them up. Caleb McKinnon eats his sheet whole. Soon the class ends up by an old military bunker. The Confidential Cuties Club claim it as theirs by dashing inside, though they are quickly forced out by David doing an enormous fart in there. The second Harry sets foot inside, Catriona forces everyone to walk back to the bus. He rages enough to hurl a big stone off the cliff. A car alarm sounds down below. Once they return to the bus it is lunchtime. Many pupils rush their lunch hoping Catriona will let them go to the beach sooner, however they are forced to wait until the painfully slow eaters polish off their food too. When the pupils finally run down the steps to the beach they howl with dismay; the tide is so high the class can barely fit on the remaining sand. Harry, David and Jamie are so cold they decide to be as badly behaved as they can, hopefully getting sent back to the bus where they can play Eyephone games for the rest of the afternoon. William and Gregor McDade build sandcastles with one of several buckets Catriona brought along. Harry, David and Jamie knock them down with their farts, then the three chuck many rocks at a small buoy, breaking holes in it. Harry finds an overflowing dog poop bin, picks up a poop bag lying on top and tosses it at Mae - she manages to dodge it, so it splats all over Catriona instead! Their plan to get sent back to the coach works, however they are forced to sit in silence while the others are allowed to buy ice cream from a nearby kiosk. They don't mind this as the chilly weather doesn't trigger any cravings for ice cream. Later, everyone gets back on the bus to return to school. All the pupils are allowed to leave the coach and meet up with Robert Sullivan except for Harry, David and Jamie. Jack continues to drive with the three and Catriona still on board; they are eventually dropped off at Colham Park. The park keeper Harold Gothard hands Harry, David and Jamie a can of pink spray paint each. He orders them to go round the park looking for dog poop, which they must spray pink - they can't leave until every poop is painted! The three notice dog mess all over the paths, causing them to scream "NOOOOOOOO!" Music *F-Zero - Port Town (plays when the bus drives towards Seaport) Trivia *This episode is based around a similarly boring school trip Matt Stone went on as a child. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 episodes